


Dawn

by Akira_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_chan/pseuds/Akira_chan
Summary: That flicker of light, that innocent symbol of hope to the masses continued to grow as that small speck began to flourish as though it were a spark to a raging fire, one nearly forgotten long ago.





	Dawn

Ten years.

It had been ten years since the sun made its slow rise above the land to illuminate the lands of Eos, a sight that would be nothing short of miraculous at that point, for the thousands, perhaps millions of inhabitants who struggled in the darkness, the children who had yet to see the glory of the dawn. It was with awe that the people looked on to the sudden splash of colour at the edge of the horizon.

A grunt, and the solid resonating thunk of a greatsword landing on the ground.

That flicker of light, that innocent symbol of hope to the masses continued to grow as that small speck began to flourish as though it were a spark to a raging fire, one nearly forgotten long ago.

A sharp intake of breath and twin clatters as the matched blades joined the sword in the dirt.

The light persisted, cutting through the night with surgical precision, banishing the darkness to the recesses where it belonged during the daytime.

Cheers broke the quiet of Lestallum.

A thud as a pistol hit the dirt, a scuffle as its owner joined it, knees of his uniform collecting even more filth - not that it mattered, the daemons had done a number on them. A muffled sob.

Insomnia lay in ruins around them, free of daemons as they had finally been banished with their leader vanquished, the hope of a new era being nurtured with the rising of the sun. At long last, a people free of Ifrit's influence.

Noctis had fulfilled his duty. The king was gone.


End file.
